The Twin Weasley's and the Marauders
by kokopuff
Summary: The twins find Hermiones time turner and accidently travel back to time, where the Marauders lived. The twins and Marauders become close friends. They become double pranksters! Please r/r!
1. Time Traveling and the meeting of the tw...

The Twin Weasley's and the Marauders  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Time Traveling and the Meeting of the Marauders and The Twins  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger, Hogwarts prefect, 5th year, had finally gotten back her Time Turner to take extra classes. No one knows about this except her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.  
  
Right now, she was very late to potions class with Snape because she had accidentally fallen asleep at the library.  
  
Lack of the Sleep, she thought. She scurried down the corridor to the dungeons, only thinking that she was very late.  
  
But she was wrong.  
  
As she disappeared off to class, Fred and George Weasley, mastermind pranksters came by to exactly where Hermione had walked by.  
  
"Ooh, George, what's this? An hour glass?" asked Fred, picking up Hermione's time turner.  
  
George shrugged. "Probably. Here, pass!" he shouted, and Fred tossed the time turner into the air towards George.  
  
The time turner span wildly in the air. Just as George touched the time turner, they were both plunged into something like a whirlpool.  
  
"George! What's happening?" shouted Fred, but George only gave a muffled cry.  
  
Soon, the place stopped spinning, and there was a threatening crash.  
  
They both turned around to see what it was. "Oh. The hourglass broke. Where are we, though?" George asked curiously.  
  
There was a swish of a cloak and some whispering voices. "Uh oh. Did we get caught?" asked one of the mysterious invisible people.  
  
"Dunno. I don't think so. Just shush!" said another voice.  
  
Fred and George both squawked out, "WHO'S THERE?"  
  
Fred quickly took his wand. "Expilliarmus!" he yelled, and there was a slight thud on the other side of the wall.  
  
They both looked at each other and ran to where the sound came from.  
  
There were two moaning boys and two other boys helping them out.  
  
"What the-?" "Heck?" finished Fred for George.  
  
One of the unharmed boys with black messy hair and glasses spoke out.  
  
"Who are you? I've never seen you before. It seems like you guys might be a Slytherin." He spat.  
  
George pretended to faint. "Oh my. Us, a Slytherin? GET REAL!" They both shouted in unison.  
  
"Yes, innocent little Gred and Forge Weasley, a SLYTHERIN? My my, I thought everyone knew us by now. I haven't seen you before either. Name?" asked Fred.  
  
"Gred and Forge?" asked the little guy.  
  
George snorted. "Oh, we sometimes call ourselves that. But we are. drum rolls, please. FRED AND GEORGE WEASLY, MASTER PRANKSTERS! Dun dun duun!" shouted Fred.  
  
This time the other black haired guy with neat hair snorted. "Never heard of you. And YOU guys aren't the master pranksters. WE ARE! The Marauders at your service, Mr., ahh, Weasley."  
  
Fred and George dropped their wands and their eyes bulged. "WHAT? You, you can't be our heroes Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail?" asked George shakily.  
  
"Hey, that's what we are. And how do you know our nicknames? And were your heroes?"  
  
Fred looked happy enough to explode. "Oh, I can't believe were meeting the Marauders IN PERSON! I just HAVE to tell Harry."  
  
George took out the Marauders map. "We must thank you very much for this. I'm lucky I have borrowed from Harry now. We just have to thank you."  
  
The Marauders dropped their jaws. "What? How come you have that? I have it!" cried the neat black haired one.  
  
"What do you mean? We just borrowed this from Harry!" cried Fred.  
  
Moony grabbed the parchment and chanted, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."  
  
The letters began to form, and the Marauders stared wide-eyed at it. "Omigosh." Whispered Prongs.  
  
Padfoot took out his map and chanted, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  
  
Surprisingly, the letters began to form as well. "What the? There's only supposed to be one Marauders Map! We never made duplicates!" shrieked Padfoot.  
  
They stared at each other for a long time. "Why?"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
It's a cliffy! What do you think is going to happen next? Full of suspense! Hurray! 


	2. TonTongue Toffee

The Twin Weasley's and the Marauders  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Ton-Tongue Toffee  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok, let me get this straight. You guys found an hour glass, and when you tossed it into the air, you landed HERE?" asked Moony.  
  
"Yup, righto. Dunno how. Well, take us to Dumbledore's office. I haven't seen you guys before." George said.  
  
"Oh. I haven't seen you before either. I thought everyone knew us by now, and the dangers of us. I don't know you, but I do know a Weasley." Answered Prongs.  
  
"You do? You must mean Ron. If you know Ron, why don't you know us?" asked Fred.  
  
" I don't know any Ron. I only know Arthur Weasley. He's obsessed with muggle stuff. He's got flaming red hair, just like you lots. Are you siblings?" Padfoot asked curiously.  
  
Fred choked and George gave an astounded look. "Oh my. I think I know the problem." Whispered Fred.  
  
"Hmm, what's the problem?" asked Wormtail.  
  
"Tell me, dear Padfoot, what's the date?" asked Fred cautiously.  
  
"September 25th. Why?" he asked curiously.  
  
"No no, the year!" snapped Fred.  
  
"Er, 1974. Why again?" asked Padfoot wondrously.  
  
Fred smacked his head and George groaned loudly. "I should've known! That must have been Hermione's time turner. Remember we heard Ron and Herm talking about it?"  
  
"What?" chorused the Marauders.  
  
"Er, were in the wrong year." Stammered George.  
  
Fred began to look excited. "Do we get to see dad? If we find any fault to him, we could tease him forever!" Fred cried.  
  
"Oh my." Said Moony softly.  
  
The Marauders dragged the Weasley twins to Dumbledore's office.  
  
On the way, Fred thought of a wonderful plan to outwit the Marauders.  
  
"Hey, guys, want some toffees? They're very good. Here, you guys can each have one." Fred said with a mischievous smile.  
  
They gladly accepted them, since it had been a month since they visited Hogsmeade; their sweets supply had disappeared.  
  
Padfoot was the first one to pop the toffee into his mouth. Suddenly, he gave a muffled cry as his tongue began to grow longer every second.  
  
"PADFOOT! What in the world happened?" shrieked Prongs in terror.  
  
"DON'T EAT THE TOFFEE!" bellowed Remus, but it was too late. Wormtail had already stuffed in the toffee eagerly into his mouth.  
  
His tongue was growing longer every second like Padfoot.  
  
Prongs approached them with a death glare. "Okay, what did you make us eat?" he said in a dangerous voice.  
  
Fred and George made their most innocent smiles.  
  
"Oh, we only gave them a bit of Ton-Tongue Toffee-"  
  
"And we never made them eat it. We just suggested it." Finished George with a satisfied grin.  
  
Moony waved his wand and muttered something. Their tongues began to shrink to normal size.  
  
"Ok, what was that?" snarled Padfoot.  
  
Wormtail was trembling in fear.  
  
"Spit it out!" roared Padfoot once again.  
  
"Here, you can have some as a souvenir. It comes in quite usefully!" said Fred with a lopsided grin.  
  
Padfoot's expression changed immediately as he plunged into the bag of toffee. He took a handful and stuffed it into his pocket. Prongs did the same.  
  
Remus just stared at them disbelievingly.  
  
Wormtail squirmed and sank back to the ground.  
  
"So, how much will you take, dear Moony and Wormtail? We have a whole barrel of them, so you don't have to refuse and be polite." George gave them another innocent smile.  
  
"Uh, no thanks." muttered Moony, and backed away.  
  
Wormtail squeaked and collapsed onto the wall.  
  
"Aaah, don't be such a goody two-shoes! We can always use some prank items. Fred, George, where in the world did you get these marvelous sweets? I never saw these before. I would have bought a barrel of these stuff if I saw them." Padfoot said, looking overjoyed.  
  
"Oh, of course you don't see them in shops! YET." Added Fred mysteriously.  
  
"What, what? Do you know the creators?" asked Prongs impatiently.  
  
"We know everything about the creators. We know their appearances, their personalities, looks, weakness, EVERYTHING." Said George.  
  
"Who? I demand you tell me the creators! I am going to pay heavy bucks to that guy for thanks." Padfoot said with a grin.  
  
"REALLY?" chorused the twins. "How much?"  
  
"Er, about 10 galleons, I guess. These things rule!" Padfoot cried, touching the toffee's delicately.  
  
The twins put out there hands in front of Padfoot's face. "We-ell, there's two of us, so that makes twenty galleons you get to give us. Ten galleons each. We'll become rich, Freddy boy!" George exclaimed, grinning ear to ear.  
  
Padfoot paled and backed away. "W-What do you mean? Y-You aren't the c- creators, a-are you?" he asked weakly.  
  
Fred grinned and nodded. "Yup, let me introduce you our personal company, the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! We provide you quality prank items! Only the finest shop of all times!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Now, where's the money?" asked George.  
  
"Wow. But I'll er, take away what I just said that involved money." Padfoot said weakly.  
  
"Hey, no take backs!"  
  
Suddenly, there was a sound of foot steps and the voice of Mrs. Norris's purr and Filches growling.  
  
They all turned pale and Moony yelled, "RUN!"  
  
  
  
---------Ten minutes later-----------  
  
  
  
They were gasping for their breathes. Padfoot was leaning against a wall, panting.  
  
"Damn Filch. Why'd he have to come around when we were getting to the good part?" moaned Fred.  
  
Suddenly, there was a soft, "What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh my, what is going to happen next? The mystery continues. MUAHAHAHA! And review! 


	3. Introducing Lily Evans!

The Twin Weasley's and the Marauders  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Introducing. Lily Evans!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Evans." Prongs snarled. "What in world are YOU doing here?"  
  
Lily Evans snorted. "Excuse ME, but I am Head Girl and I ACTUALLY have permission to patrol the hall after hours."  
  
Padfoot frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry, Miss I'm-Head-Girl-and-I-can-make-you-do- anything. But it doesn't look like your patrolling the halls. Maybe your just in for a night time stroll."  
  
"Sirius, I am head girl and I can take away points from my OWN house and give you detention, or even turn you into Filch." Snapped Lily.  
  
"Ooh, is Evans trying to scare us again? It's apparently not working. But I won't be surprised if Mr. Head Boy is hiding out there some where, waiting for a date." Remarked Prongs.  
  
Lily turned bright red. "No, Amos isn't out there, and we are NOT dating! How many times must I remind you?"  
  
"Well, just get out of here, before I have to take away some points." sniffed Lily, frowning.  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared!" cried Padfoot in a high-pitched girly voice.  
  
Lily turned redder with rage and cried, "That's it! 20 points from Gryffindor!"  
  
Prongs frowned. "Hey, where'd the 20 points come from?"  
  
"5 points from each of you, you stupid ass's. Of course, I won't take away any points from you, red heads." She said kindly.  
  
"HA. Does Lily Evans have a crush on these two?" asked Moony in a baby voice.  
  
"NO! Oh yeah, who are you?" she asked.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"."  
  
"Okay, so I guess we need to, er, introduce our selves. I'm George Weasley, and this is my dear twin Fred Weasley." Said George with a smile.  
  
Fred just stared at Lily Evans. He didn't notice how uneasy Lily was becoming until George gave him a good nudge in the ribs.  
  
"Oh, um, sorry. I'm Fred Weasley. Nice to meet you." Fred said with a smile like George.  
  
"Oh, ok. I haven't seen you around before? Funny I never noticed such bright hair!" she said, smiling.  
  
"Actually, we haven't been around. Were transfer students from, er, Durmstrang! Yeah! We were going to Professor Dumbledore's, but we got lost and they helped us around.  
  
"Well, welcome to Hogwarts then! I hope you have a good time here, and make sure not to go hanging around with useless gits like them. You might turn into one. And I assume you're in Gryffindor?" she asked, nodding towards their robes with the Gryffindor mark.  
  
"Uh, yeah, were in Gryffindor, no need to worry." Said Fred nervously.  
  
The girl, Lily Evans, she was perfect. Her looks were a hundred percent satisfactory, and she was smart, (because you need top marks to be head girl/boy) nice, and her voice was wonderful.  
  
Had he fallen for her?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ok, so he had. But she seemed to like someone called Amos Diggory. Wait! He had heard the name Diggory before. Of course! Cedric DIGGORY! But, his mom's name wasn't Lily. So that made her clear.  
  
So what if she had another boyfriend? Wait, Fred. No need to jump to conclusions.  
  
"Ok, well, you better get going before Filch comes and makes an excuse to give you all detention and take away 50 points. Bye Fred, George. Be careful of the Marauders pranks." she waved and disappeared in a corner with a swish of her cloak.  
  
"Evans. She is SO annoying. Come on, Fred, George, let's get a go on Dumbledores." Mumbled Prongs.  
  
"Ok, so you know our nicknames, which is very unlikely for strangers. But you probably don't know our real names, right?" asked Moony.  
  
The twins nodded vigorously.  
  
"Fine. I'm James Potter. The idiot over there who lost us twenty points is Sirius Black. And our good friend Moony is Remus Lupin. And of course, we can't forget dear Wormtail, Peter Pettigrew." Said James with a friendly smile.  
  
"WHAT?" cried the twins in unison.  
  
"You can't be-."  
  
"James Potter, Harry's dead dad-."  
  
"Sirius Black, the escaped Azkaban convict because he was framed and is Harry's godfather-."  
  
"Professor Lupin, the best DADA professor we ever had and is a werewolf-."  
  
"And Peter Pettigrew, the worst traitor we ever had who killed his best friend?" finished Fred.  
  
"Uh, no. I'm not dead and I am DEFINENTLY not a dad. I'm still 17 years old!" James whined.  
  
"I'm not a traitor! I never killed anyone! The only thing I killed is an ant." Peter said with a frown.  
  
"Uh, I don't think I was a prisoner in Azkaban." Said Sirius, eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
"Hey! I'm not old enough to be a professor. But Professor Lupin does have a nice ring to it. And why in the world do you know I'm a werewolf?" Asked Remus dubiously.  
  
"Sorry, Pro-, I mean, Remus. Just forget everything we said, guys." Said Fred, who was close to panic because they almost revealed the future of them.  
  
"Ok, here we are. I don't know the password, though. What should we do?" asked Remus.  
  
"Lemon Drop! Sherbet Lemon! Chocolate Frogs! Ton-Tongue Toffee! Fizzing Whizbees!" cried Fred.  
  
George joined the password guessing. "Droobles Best Blowing Gum! Sugar Quills! Cockroach Clusters! Stringmints! Pepper Imps! Ice Mice! Exploding bonbons!"  
  
Fred, who was really losing his temper now, stomped his feet and yelled, "JELLY SLUGS!"  
  
The gargoyle sprang open and revealed the staircase to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Fred looked surprised. "Really? I was just joking."  
  
The Marauders and the twins quickly descended up the stairs to the door of Dumbledores office.  
  
Fred knocked the door nervously.  
  
The door slowly opened to reveal a smiling Dumbledore. "Visitors?" He asked.  
  
The Marauders nodded and pushed them in. "Well, good luck, my boy. I wish you the worst of luck. And remember, break a leg!" joked Sirius, and left with the rest.  
  
Fred and George nervously sat on two chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"So, may I ask you who you are, and where you came from?"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, I'm always cutting it off at the exciting part, but I haven't updated for a LONG time and I needed to post more. Plus, people will drop off more reviews this way! And review, review, review!  
  
REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
